ATEMPORAL
by Intrepid Q
Summary: AIORIA Y LOWE COMPARTEN MAS QUE EL SIGNO ZODIACAL Y LA FECHA DE NACIMIENTO, UNO ES EL FUTURO DEL OTRO, PERO LAS ACCIONES DEL LEÓN DORADO OBLIGARÁN A LOWE A VOLVER UN MILENIO ATRÁS PARA RECOBRAR SU PROPIA HISTORIA, AUNQUE PARA ELLO TENGA QUE DESPERTAR SU COSMO Y ENFRENTAR A LOS MISMOS DIOSES
1. Chapter 1

atemporal.

capítulo 1

bajo el signo del león.

había vuelto a casa, después de aquel largo viaje que le había llevado a las mismísimas fronteras del sector algoleano, donde tuvo que pasar más de 6 meses varado por las guerras civiles, alimentándose solo con las raciones de emergencia, aguardando por alguna nave terrestre que tuviera mas la osadía que la necesidad de pasar por aquel sector del espacio.

finalmente y después de hacer muchos ruegos a los embajadores de la tierra en algol, consiguió que los soldados algoleanos liberaran su pequeña nave científica y que por buena voluntad de un viejo amigo suyo una compañía de reparaciones pusiera su vieja carcacha espacial a volar de nuevo.

Los reflejos azules de aquel cristalino planeta se reflejaban contra su cara iluminada a su vez por una gran sonrisa. simplemente no podía esperar, quería ver su pequeño departamento a las afueras de Kingston, y quería más que nada abrazar a Jolene que de seguro le estaría esperando con una piña colada en alguna de las mesas que daban a la playa en aquel barcito de su padre.

por fin podría darle a ella ese anillo que había conseguido en ciudad selenia, al norte de la luna y que por cierto le había costado mucho más que un año de sueldo, pero su amor lo valía, esa chiquilla juguetona que corría por la playa y estudiaba ingeniería por las noches, se merecía eso y muchas cosas más.

recordó entonces que apenas visitar a su amada y su departamento, debería reportarse sin demoras en el centro aeroespacial en la florida, no le quedaba de otra, trabajo es trabajo, se dijo mientras accionaba el control comunicación al para pedir la autorización de aterrizaje.

-Aquí Leo 4, solicito permiso para ingresar en espacio terrestre...

-Aquí centro espacial amstron, repita su designación por favor...

Se quedó por un instante dubitativo, pensé que había dicho mi designación correctamente, no creo que se me haya olvidado en seis meses o si, pensó mientras reactivaba el control de comunicación.

-Este es el módulo científico Leo 4 del centro espacial Freedon en la florida, solicito permiso para aterrizar en mi lugar de origen.

-Lo sentimos, el módulo espacial Leo 4 no está registrado entre nuestras naves científicas o de exploración en misiones fuera... por favor espere... trataremos de ayudarle a aterrizar bajo algún convenio terrestre y aclarar su estatus...

Definitivamente algo no anda bien aquí, pensó, el módulo científico Leo 4 debería estar registrado, no era la primera vez que realizaba una misión fuera en esa nave y nunca antes había tenido ningún problema.

-atención... la voz al otro lado del control comunicacional lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-adelante... dijo casi mecánicamente.

-hemos CHEQUEADO su designación, suponemos capitán que o está en su primera misión fuera o está tratando de jugar con fuego porque el módulo científico Leo 4 está aparcado en el Hangar 5 del centro aeroespacial freedon, cheque nuevamente su designación o aclare sus intenciones, de lo contrario no se le permitirá aterrizar...

Aquellas palabras permanecieron flotando en la atmósfera artificial de la nave por algunos segundos mientras él trataba de poner en orden sus ideas, no podía ser, después de pasar 6 terribles meses en algol sufriendo lo insufrible y comiendo papillas, ahora resultaba que no podía aterrizar en su propio mundo!.

-escuche señor, soy el capitán Lowe Chrisomallis, del centro espacial Freedon, estuve varado en algol por 6 meses y todo lo que necesito ahora es aterrizar esta nave en la florida y volver a casa!...

-Disculpe Sr. Chrisomallis, pero el departamento de personal científico de el centro Freedon no tiene a ningún capitán registrado bajo ese nombre...

-me está diciendo que no existo para el comando espacial?...

-TÉCNICAMENTE no... PODRÍA HABER ALGÚNA FALLA EN LOS SISTEMAS... PERO POR AHORA NO PODEMOS AUTORIZARLE UN ATERRIZAJE EN ZONAS RESTRINGIDAS DE LA TIERRA, LE RECOMIENDO ATERRICE SU NABE EN ALGUNO DE LOS ANGARES DE LIBRE ACCESO YA SEA EN LOS ÁNGELES O EN MANCHESTER Y PASE POR LOS FILTROS MIGRATORIOS, QUIZÁS ELLOS PUEDAN AYUDARLE...

-Bien, gracias por el consejo...

Cerró las comunicaciones, sabía que le estarían observando desde todos los satélites al rededor del planeta, pero al menos le dejarían bajar a casa, y eso era lo mas importante, claro que tendría que hacer un viaje corto desde Manchester hasta Kingston, pero que importaba esperar 2 horas mas.

Prefería los hiperaviones, eso de descomponerse en moléculas en un lado y recomponerse en un sólido en otro no le agradaba, por el contrario siempre que usaba los rematerializadores instantáneos terminaba con tremendas jaquecas que solían durarle al menos una semana.

Lowe era uno de esos hombres tranquilos que vagaban por la vida como por el espacio, rápido pero en línea recta, siempre firme en sus usos y costumbres y una que otra mala maña adquirida durante su experiencia personal y profesional, a sus 34 años había llegado a conseguir un buen puesto como capitán de naves científicas en el centro espacial Freedon del cual su padre había sido huno de los fundadores, graduado en astronáutica y ciencias astrométricas, se había abierto paso a empujones en una sociedad que parecía correr la maratón de Boston en un óvalo de carreras para autos, la tecnología simplemente corría mas rápido que ellos, al menos era eso lo que Lowe pensaba, en aquellas solitarias tardes que solía pasar tumbado en alguna toalla a la orilla de la playa en Kingston con algún libro de mitología antigua en las manos.

Amigo de sus amigos, y con muy pocos enemigos, al menos en la tierra, aquel capitán de amables ojos azules era muchas veces objeto de las miradas de todos por su carácter pacífico y sus actitudes relajadas, siempre con una sonrisa para saludar a cualquiera que quisiera romperle la cara, y una mano para quien quisiera un abrazo, porque eso si, a Lowe no le agradaba que nadie le tomara más allá del codo, tanto física como metafóricamente.

Hacía apenas 2 años alguien había conseguido sacar de sus libros y de sus mapas a este extraviado capitán a fuerza de tirones, eso si, porque Lowe simplemente no tenía intenciones de sentar cabeza, y aún mientras aterrizaba la nave en el Hangar 3 de la base espacial New Order de Manchester, no estaba tan seguro de querer hacerlo, pero ya se había prometido a si mismo que si lo haría, por él, pero sobre todas las cosas por ella, por jolene.

Revisó que todos los sistemas estuvieran en orden y se dispuso por fin a salir de aquella nave que ya había conseguido hacerlo sentir como un prisionero, desconectó la atmósfera artificial y abrió la escotilla de la nave, echó una rápida mirada hacia lo que dejaba atrás y puso un pie en la escalerilla de descenso, y entonces lo notó... Sus ojos simplemente no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo, su pie se estaba borrando...

Lentamente su cuerpo comenzaba a desdibujarse como si estuviese siendo borrado por una enorme goma, no sentía dolor simplemente sentía como su cuerpo iba perdiendo peso, estaba desapareciendo...

RETROCEDIÓ CON DIFICULTAD HACIA EL INTERIOR DE LA NABE Y CERRÓ LAS ESCOTILLAS, SU RESPIRACIÓN ENTRECORTADA Y SUS LATIDOS RESONANDO EN SUS OÍDOS LE INDICABAN LO TERRIBLEMENTE ASUSTADO QUE SE ENCONTRABA; Sabía que debía mantenerse ecuánime, sabía también que debía encontrarle respuesta a aquello que le estaba ocurriendo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Cerró los ojos, ver como desaparecía lentamente no lo dejaba pensar, y trató de concentrarse, repasó las posibles razones que podrían estar causando aquel fenómeno en él según lo que había estudiado durante sus años en la facultad de astronáutica.

Virus, armas biológicas o atómicas, armas cronotrónicas... cronos, Dios griego del tiempo...o el que inventó el tiempo... o ... por qué estoy pensando esto... me estoy muriendo... parece que me estoy borrando de este tiempo...

Primero los oficiales del comando dicen que mi nave sigue aquí en la tierra, luego mi nombre es borrado de la lista del personal... y ahora estoy desapareciendo!...

-Si, ya sé lo que está sucediendo, alteraciones temporales, algo ha hecho cambiar mi propia línea temporal!

-Computadora- abre una cubierta de radiación temporal al rededor de esta nave, y busca todos los registros del árbol genealógico de lowe Chrisomallis...

La pantalla de la computadora parpadeó mientras el peso de Lowe volvía a aumentar, el campo temporal revirtió el proceso de desaparición en él aunque sabía que si sus conclusiones eran correctas jamás podría abandonar esa nave.

Sus ojos se volvieron a las pantallas donde la computadora mostraba los registros del árbol genealógico del cual provenía, descubrió que su genealogía databa de más de 1500 años, y que había tenido sus inicios en Grecia, si, eso explicaba porqué le encantaba la mitología antigua. sonrió resignadamente mientras se acomodaba en el sillón de mando para volver a despegar esa nave, debía salir del planeta antes de que una alteración temporal incidental hiciera estragos en la tierra.

Despegó sin contratiempos, pidió permiso para abandonar espacio terrestre argumentando distorsiones gravitacionales y se alejó hacia Barnard lo más rápido que los propulsores de aquella pequeña barca espacial le permitieron, mientras viajaba, se dedicó a buscar y comparar los datos de su propia línea temporal con los datos de la línea alterna con la cual se había encontrado en la tierra, rebuscó entre nombres y fechas para ubicar el punto exacto donde la línea temporal había cambiado. Aquello de las anomalías temporales siempre le había creado dolores de cabeza, por eso no le gustaba la idea de estar dentro de una de ellas, lo único que tenía en claro era que necesitaba de una mente experta en el tema y él conocía muy bien una, por eso se dirigía a toda prisa a Barnard, nadie mejor que su amigo de la adolescencia para interpretar y solucionar esos problemas atemporales.


	2. LAIR

CAPÍTULO 2

LAIR.

HABÍA LLEGADO AL CUARTO PLANETA DE LA ESTRELLA BARNARD, 2 DE LAS 3 LUNAS AÚN ESTABAN EN EL CIELO FLOURECENTE, LA ENDEMONIADA BARRA BAROMÉTRICA MARCABA -35 GRADOS AL MOMENTO QUE ATERRIZABA LA NAVE EN AQUEL ANGOSTO HANGAR DE LA BASE ESPACIAL GOLNAD. LOWE AMABA A LOS BARNARENSES, PROLIJOS EN SUS ATERRIZAJES, BUENOS CONVERSADORES Y EXCELENTES ORGANIZADORES DE FIESTAS MASIVAS PERO SOBRE TODO, TENÍAN UNAS HERMOSAS Y ENORMES ALAS TRANSPARENTES QUE PODÍAN OCULTAR PERFECTAMENTE CUANDO LAS REPLEGABAN A SU CUERPO, EN CIERTO MODO LOWE SIEMPRE HABÍA SENTIDO UN POCO DE ENVIDIA HACIA ESOS SERES RUBIOS Y BLANCOS COMO EL PAPEL POR EL CENSILLO ECHO DE QUE ELLOS PODÍAN FLOTAR HACIA LA ZONA AUTOPRODUCTORA SI QUERÍAN UN PASTELILLO DE CHOCOLATE O UNA BUENA CERVEZA DE RAÍZ EN LUGAR DE CAMINAR POR AHÍ Y LLENARSE LOS PIES DE ARENA O DE NIEVE SEGÚN FUERA EL CASO. SI, ERAN UNOS TIPOS BASTANTE AFORTUNADOS, PENSABA MIENTRAS LUCHABA POR NO HUNDIRSE EN LOS CASI 60 CENTÍMETROS DE NIEVE QUE CUBRÍAN TODA LA CALLE PRINCIPAL DE AQUEL POBLADO, LOWE ADORABA ESAS CASITAS COMO SALIDAS DE LAS PELÍCULAS VIRTUALES, DE TECHOS ROJOS Y FAROLILLOS QUE CAMBIABAN DE COLOR, LE GUSTABAN TAMBIÉN LOS ÁRBOLES ALTOS , ERA DIVERTIDO CAMINAR POR UNA CIUDAD LLENA DE ÁRBOLES DE NAVIDAD BLANCOS Y ESPONJOSOS EN CUALQUIER ÉPOCA DEL AÑO.

SE DETUVO ANTE UNA DE AQUELLAS PINTORESCAS CASITAS, CON UNA MANO LLAMÓ A LA PUERTA MIENTRAS QUE CON LA OTRA SE AJUSTÓ EL REGULADOR TEMPORAL QUE LO MANTENÍA AÚN EN SU LÍNEA DE TIEMPO, NO TENÍA MUCHA CARGA ASÍ QUE DEBÍA EXPONERLE EL CASO A SU AMIGO RÁPIDAMENTE Y DE PASO PEDIRLE UN AVENTÓN DE REGRESO A SU NAVE ANTES DE QUE COMENZARA A DESAPARECER DE NUEVO.

LA PUERTA SE ABRIÓ DEJANDO SALIR UN TORRENTE DE LUZ AMARILLA QUE LE LASTIMÓ LOS OJOS.

UNA CABEZA DE CABELLOS RIZADOS Y RUBIOS SE ASOMÓ TÍMIDAMENTE, MÁS AL RECONOCERLO, ECHÓ UN GRITO DE ALEGRÍA Y ABRIÓ LA PUERTA DE PAR EN PAR.

-¡LOWE! QUE TAL VIEJO AMIGO! QUE TE TRAE POR AQUÍ!...-

-VEN, PASA... PASA... HACE MUCHO FRÍO PARA TI AHÍ AFUERA...-

LOWE APENAS PUSO UN PIE EN EL UMBRAL, SE VIO ABRAZADO POR SU AMIGO QUIEN LE EMPUJABA HACIA EL INTERIOR DE LA CASA.

-LAIR, QUE BUENO ES VERTE, Y LO DIGO EN SERIO.- LE DIJO MIENTRAS SE SOLTABA MUY SUTILMENTE DEL ABRAZO ABRUMADOR QUE AQUEL AMABLE BARNARENSE LE OFRECÍA.

LA MIRADA DE LOWE LO DECÍA TODO, LAIR DESCUBRIÓ EN AQUEL GESTO PREOCUPADO QUE LOWE NO ESTABA AHÍ PARA BEBERSE UNOS TRAGOS CON ÉL, SI NO QUE ALGO MUY GRAVE LE HABÍA TRAÍDO HASTA BARNARD, CONTUVO ENTONCES SU NATURAL ENTUSIASMO Y CON APENAS UNA SEÑA LE INVITÓ A TOMAR ASIENTO EN UNO DE LOS SOFÁS DE LA PEQUEÑA SALA.

-¿QUE OCURRE LOWE, TE VES MAL.-

LOWE ABRIÓ SU CHAQUETA Y LE MOSTRÓ EL REGULADOR TEMPORAL CASI SIN CARGA.

LAIR DEJÓ ATRÁS SU SONRISA Y UN GESTO SERIO SE LE PINTÓ EN LA CARA.

-ESTOY EN PROBLEMAS QUERIDO AMIGO, ES EL FENÓMENO ATEMPORAL.-

-SI, YA LO VEO, ESA COSA CASI NO TIENE CARGA, AHORA TRAIGO UN DISPOSITIVO PARA RECARGARLO ANTES DE QUE TE BORRES DE ESTE UNIVERSO.-

LAIR SE INTRODUJO EN ALGUNA DE LAS HABITACIONES DE LA CASA Y VOLVIÓ CON EL DISPOSITIVO INALÁMBRICO DE CARGA, CONECTÓ EL REGULADOR A ÉL Y DESPUÉS A LA CORRIENTE PRINCIPAL DE LA ENERGÍA DE LA CASA.

-CON ESO SERÁ SUFICIENTE, NO TE PREOCUPES, TE MANTENDRÁ AQUÍ.-

LOWE EXHALÓ ALIVIADO CUANDO VIO COMO LAS LUCES DEL INDICADOR DE CARGA SE ENCENDÍAN UNA A UNA SEÑALANDO QUE LA ENERGÍA RECARGABA EL REGULADOR. LUEGO SE VOLVIÓ A MIRAR A LAIR CON AIRE SOMBRÍO.

-MUCHAS GRACIAS AMIGO, NO TE IMAGINAS CUANTO MIEDO SIENTO EN SOLO PENSAR QUE PODRÍA DESAPARECER.-

LAIR SE SENTÓ EN EL SOFÁ FRENTE A ÉL Y COMENZÓ A ESTUDIARLO CUIDADOSAMENTE.

-TIENES ALGUNA IDEA DE COMO O PORQUÉ TE OCURRIÓ ESTE FENÓMENO ATEMPORAL?-

-NO, HE ESTADO ESTUDIANDO AMBAS LÍNEAS TEMPORALES, LA LÍNEA ORIGINAL Y LA LÍNEA ORIGINADA POR EL FENÓMENO ATEMPORAL PERO AÚN NO HE CONSEGUIDO IDENTIFICAR EL PUNTO DE RUPTURA.-

-¿TIENES CONTIGO ESOS DATOS?-

-SI- LOS TENGO AQUÍ...-

LOWE LE EXTENDIÓ SU DISPOSITIVO DE DATOS A LAIR QUIEN LO TOMÓ CON CUIDADO, ASEGURÓ EL REGULADOR TEMPORAL A LA CINTURA DE LOWE, Y DESPUÉS DE ECHAR UNA ÚLTIMA MIRADA AL DISPOSITIVO DE CARGA LE INDICÓ QUE LE SIGUIERA, CUANDO LAIR SE MOSTRABA SILENCIOSO NO ERA UNA BUENA SEÑAL, LOWE LO SABÍA ASÍ QUE SE LIMITÓ A SEGUIRLO POR EL LARGO PASILLO QUE RODEABA LA CASA HACIA ALGÚN ALA OCULTA DE LA MISMA.

SE DETUVIERON ANTE UNA PUERTA METÁLICA CON UN TABLERO DE RECONOCIMIENTO EN LA ESQUINA SUPERIOR, LAIR INTRODUJO LA CLAVE Y LA PUERTA SE DESLIZÓ SUAVE Y SILENCIOSAMENTE HACIA UN LADO PARA DEJARLES PASAR.

ERA LA CÁMARA TEMPORAL , LAIR HABÍA DISEÑADO ESA CÁMARA ALGUNOS AÑOS ATRÁS CON FINES ABSOLUTAMENTE CIENTÍFICOS, LA VERDAD ERA QUE EL COMANDO ESPACIAL DE LA TIERRA TENÍA ALGÚN CONOCIMIENTO ACERCA DE ELLA, PERO NO EL SUFICIENTE COMO PARA DEFINIR CON CLARIDAD PARA QUÉ SERVÍA Y COMO FUNCIONABA, PARA SER HONESTOS, EL COMANDO SOLO CONOCÍA RUMORES ACERCA DE LOS USOS QUE ESA CÁMARA TEMPORAL TENÍA AUNQUE SIN NINGUNA CERTEZA.

PARA CUANDO LOWE SE HABÍA DADO CUENTA, LAIR HABÍA ENCENDIDO UNA DE LAS TANTAS PANTALLAS DE AQUEL LUGAR Y HABÍA TRAZADO ALGUNOS PUNTOS EN UNA LÍNEA AZUL QUE LOWE SUPUSO QUE ERA LA LÍNEA DEL TIEMPO.

-BIEN, LOWE, YA TENGO ALGUNAS RESPUESTAS PARA TI-

LE DIJO GIRÁNDOSE PARA VERLO A LOS OJOS MIENTRAS ESA SONRISA DIVERTIDA VOLVÍA A DIBUJÁRSELE EN EL ROSTRO.

-ESO ES LO QUE YO LLAMO EFICIENCIA-

DIJO LOWE CORRESPONDIÉNDOLE LA SONRISA.

-BUENO, UNO TIENE QUE SER EFICIENTE ANTES DE QUE SE LE VAYA EL TIEMPO, TENGO LA FECHA EN QUE TU LÍNEA TEMPORAL SE ROMPIÓ, ¿QUIERES SABERLA?-

-SI, TU SABES QUE NECESITO SABERLA-

-SI, LO SÉ...- LAIR PUSO SU CARA ENTRE LAS MANOS Y LO MIRÓ CON ATENCIÓN, -EL TEMA ES QUE NO CREO QUE TE GUSTE SABERLA.-

-VAMOS, NO PUEDE SER TAN MALO, O SI-

-AGOSTO 14 1990, NO TE PARECE MALO?-

LOWE SINTIÓ QUE EL MUNDO LE DABA VUELTAS ASÍ QUE TUVO QUE APOYAR SU ESPALDA CONTRA LA PARED PARA NO CAERSE DE LA IMPRESIÓN.

LA ERA PREESPACIAL, LA ERA OSCURA DE LA TIERRA, PLAGADA DE ENFERMEDADES MORTALES, INSEGURIDAD, GUERRAS, ARMAS, Y POR SUPUESTO EL DINERO.

A LA HUMANIDAD LE HABÍA COSTADO 250 AÑOS DESHACERSE DEL MALDITO RÉGIMEN DEL PAPEL Y EL PLÁSTICO, Y OTROS 200 APRENDER A VIVIR SIN ÉL, Y FINALMENTE LA GRAN ERA SE ABRIÓ PASO AL FINAL DEL TÚNEL, PARA SACAR A LOS HUMANOS DEL GLOBO Y COMENZAR UN NUEVO MILENIO.

EL AÑO ERA 2996 Y LAS COSAS HABÍAN CAMBIADO MUCHO, O PARA CER MÁS EXACTOS, MUCHÍSIMO.

-NO SÉ PORQUÉ LO QUE ME VAS A DECIR AHORA ME GUSTARÁ MUCHO MENOS, VAMOS, LAIR, SUÉLTALO, NO HAY DE OTRA.-

EL BARNARENSE SE LEVANTÓ DE SU ASIENTO FRENTE A LA PANTALLA Y CAMINÓ UN RATO POR LA HABITACIÓN, PARECÍA ESTAR CALCULANDO CAUSAS Y EFECTOS Y TRAZANDO UN PLAN QUE PARECÍA SER MÁS INTRINCADO DE LO QUE LOWE ESPERABA.

-BUENO, QUERIDO TERRÍCOLA, CREO QUE PODEMOS CERRAR ESA RUPTURA TEMPORAL Y LIBERARTE DE LOS CAMPOS TEMPORALES, SOLO QUE...-

LAIR SE DETUVO JUSTO FRENTE A LOWE PARA MIRARLO DE FORMA COMPASIVA MIENTRAS CONTINUABA EXPLICANDO SU PLAN.

-TIENES QUE IR ALLÁ AMIGO, ES LA ÚNICA FORMA DE ENCONTRAR EL ECHO QUE CREÓ LA RUPTURA, EVITARLO, Y VOILÁ!-

-SE OYE MUCHO MÁS FÁCIL DE LO QUE ES, TU MEJOR QUE NADIE LO SABE, NO QUIERO IR ALLÁ, ESTÁ MUY LEJOS EN EL TIEMPO, 1000 AÑOS Y ALGO, NO SÉ SI ESTOY PREPARADO PARA IR ALLÁ POR MI MISMO, ¿PORQUÉ NO LE INFORMO DE ESTO AL DEPARTAMENTO DE INCURSIONES TEMPORALES DEL COMANDO Y DEJAMOS QUE ELLOS SE ENCARGUEN?.-

-PORQUE NO LO HARÁN-

LAIR SE REACOMODÓ LOS RIZOS SOBRE EL LADO DERECHO DE LA FRENTE Y DESPUÉS SE VOLVIÓ PARA ENFRENTAR A LOWE ESTA VEZ MUCHO MAS DE CERCA.

-LOWE, ELLOS NO TE AYUDARÁN, POR LA SIMPLE RAZÓN DE QUE YA NO TE RECUERDAN.-

ERA CIERTO, LO HABÍA OLVIDADO, EN EL CONTINUO TIEMPO DE LA TIERRA ÉL YA NO SE ENCONTRABA PRESENTE, Y SI HABÍA PODIDO LLEGAR HASTA BARNARD HABÍA SIDO GRACIAS A ESE CAMPO TEMPORAL QUE IRÍA PERDIENDO FUERZA CONFORME LA RUPTURA SE ENSANCHARA CON EL PASAR DE LAS HORAS.

-LOS REGULADORES TEMPORALES E INCLUSO EL CAMPO PROTECTOR DE LA NAVE NO PODRÁN MANTENERTE AQUÍ POR MUCHO TIEMPO, DEBES TOMAR UNA DECISIÓN RÁPIDA, O VAS A CERRAR ESA RUPTURA POR TI MISMO, O NOS SENTAMOS AQUÍ HASTA QUE DESAPAREZCAS DEL ESPACIO TIEMPO; ESTÁ EN TUS MANOS LOWE, YO TE AYUDARÉ EN LO QUE PUEDA PERO LA ÚLTIMA PALABRA ES TUYA..-

LOWE APRETÓ LOS PÁRPADOS, NO SABÍA SI QUERÍA LLORAR, SI QUERÍA DEJARSE IR O SI QUERÍA IR A CERRAR ESA RUPTURA, TODO HABÍA OCURRIDO TAN RÁPIDO, PERO DEBÍA DECIDIRSE, Y DECIDIRSE YA.

POR UN MOMENTO SE DETUVO A PENSAR SI EN REALIDAD VALDRÍA DE ALGO REGRESAR ATRÁS EN EL TIEMPO Y VOLVER A ESCRIBIR SU NOMBRE EN LAS LISTAS DE LA POBLACIÓN TERRÍCOLA, NO ERA UN SER MUY SOCIABLE, TAMPOCO ERA UN LÍDER MUNDIAL NI UN CIENTÍFICO DE GRAN RENOMBRE, INCLUSO ALGUNAS VECES HABÍA LLEGADO A PENSAR QUE ESTABA DE SOBRA EN EL PLANETA TIERRA, TAL VEZ POR ESO PREFERÍA PASAR MAS TIEMPO EN EL ESPACIO QUE EN SU PROPIA CASA. AUNQUE ÚLTIMAMENTE HABÍA TENIDO UNA RAZÓN MUY ESPECIAL PARA VOLVER A LA TIERRA, UNA RAZÓN QUE AMABA LOS DELFINES Y SOÑABA CON TRABAJAR EN ALGUNA DE LAS NAVES DE EXPLORACIÓN COMO INGENIERA EN JEFE. EL ROSTRO BRONCEADO Y SONRIENTE DE JOLENE MUY CERCA DEL SUYO ABRIGADOS POR UN ATARDECER DE EN SUEÑO A LAS ORILLAS DE LA PLAYA LO SORPRENDIÓ ANHELANDO VERLA DE NUEVO, PONER SUS BRAZOS AL REDEDOR DE ELLA Y HACERLA REÍR CON LAS TONTERÍAS QUE SIEMPRE LE CONTABA SOBRE LOS OFICIALES DEL COMANDO. SUPO ENTONCES QUE SI LO HARÍA, Y SUPO ADEMÁS QUE LO HARÍA POR LA MISMA RAZÓN QUE TANTOS HÉROES A LO LARGO DE LA HISTORIA HABÍAN REALIZADO SUS GRANDES HAZAÑAS, LO HARÍA POR AMOR, Y NADA MÁS.

ABRIÓ LOS OJOS, LAIR SE HABÍA SENTADO DE NUEVO Y JUGUETEABA CON UNA DE SUS MANGAS QUE PARECÍA NEGARSE A QUEDARSE DONDE EL BARNARENSE QUERÍA.

-DE ACUERDO, IRÉ A REHACER MI LÍNEA TEMPORAL- DIJO ASUSTANDO A LAIR QUE REACCIONÓ AL ESCUCHAR SU VOZ.

LOWE TUVO LA IMPRESIÓN DE QUE UNA DE LAS ALAS DE LAIR SE DESPLEGABA DE SU CUERPO, AUNQUE NO ESTABA SEGURO DE ELLO PUES PARECÍA TAMBIÉN SOLO UN REFLEJO ÓPTICO DE LAS LUCES QUE CHOCABAN CONTRA EL HOMBRE VESTIDO TODO DE UN BLANCO IMPECABLE.

-BIEN, ME ALEGRA QUE TE AYAS DECIDIDO POR FIN.-

LOWE SOLTÓ UNA MALDICIÓN EN INGLÉS Y SE DEJÓ CAER EN LA SILLA QUE TENÍA MÁS CERCA, QUERÍA SENTIR SUS PIES EN EL SUELO DE SU PROPIO TIEMPO Y ACOMODAR POR ÚLTIMA VEZ SU TRASERO EN LA SILLA BARNARENSE ANTES DE SALTAR POR EL INFAME PRECIPICIO DEL TIEMPO.

-DIME QUE NO IRÉ SOLO-, EXTERNÓ MÁS PARA SI QUE PARA LAIR QUIEN ESCRIBÍA ALGUNAS NOTAS EN UN TROZO DE PAPEL.

-A MENOS QUE TENGAS A ALGUIEN CON O LOS SUFICIENTES ARRESTOS O LA MAGNA ESTUPIDEZ COMO PARA IR, CREO QUE SI, IRÁS SOLO.-

-¿QUE HAY DE TI, LAIR?.- DIJO LOWE MIENTRAS SE LEVANTABA Y LE PASABA UN BRAZO POR LOS HOMBROS AL BARNARENSE QUE DE INMEDIATO SE REMOVIÓ PARA LIBERARSE DEL ABRAZO DE SU AMIGO.

-YO NO SOY ESTÚPIDO, LOWE.- DIJO SOLTANDO LA PLUMA SIMPLEMENTE PARA VOLVERSE Y MIRARLO CON FASTIDIO.

-ENTONCES NO TIENES LOS SUFICIENTES...-

-¡NO ME JODAS CON ESO!... JAMÁS DIJE QUE ME FALTARA VALOR... SI LO QUE QUIERES ES QUE TE ACOMPAÑE ALLÁ MEJOR PÍDEMELO ASÍ LOWE, NO ES NECESARIO QUE DUDES DE MI DETERMINACIÓN PARA HACER LAS COSAS.-

AMBAS MIRADAS CHOCARON CREANDO UNA TENCIÓN TREMENDA ENTRE ELLOS, HASTA QUE EL AZUL EN LOS OJOS DE LOWE SE NUBLÓ; LAIR BAJÓ LA MIRADA Y SE RELAJÓ, SABÍA QUE NO GANARÍA, ÉL Y LOWE HABÍAN CRECIDO JUNTOS, EN BARNARD, CUANDO EL PADRE DE LOWE LO HABÍA DEJADO AL CUIDADO DE LOS TÍOS DE LAIR PARA QUE ASISTIERA A LA ESCUELA PARA NIÑOS TERRESTRES EN LA COLONIA DE LA TIERRA EN AQUEL PLANETA, EL PADRE DE LOWE DECÍA QUE LA EDUCACIÓN EN BARNARD ERA MEJOR Y CON MUCHA MÁS DISCIPLINA.

EN ESOS TIEMPOS LAIR YA ERA UN ADOLESCENTE QUE HABÍA DECIDIDO VIVIR UNA VIDA MÁS RELAJADA CON SUS TÍOS LEJOS DEL PALACIO IMPERIAL DONDE VIVÍA LLENA DE LUJOS Y PROTOCOLOS SU MADRE, SI, LAIR ERA PRÍNCIPE DE BARNARD, Y NO SOLO ESO SI NO EL HEREDERO DIRECTO A LA CORONA DEL IMPERIO, PERO PARA ESO FALTABAN MUCHOS AÑOS TERRESTRES Y MUCHAS AVENTURAS, PRINCIPALMENTE . LAIR ERA UN JOVEN A QUIEN LE ENCANTABA EL RIESGO, Y LA VIDA SENCILLA, ODIABA LOS LUJOS, LA SERVIDUMBRE Y LOS PROTOCOLOS, CAMBIABA SU CAMA MULLIDA Y SU COMIDA CALIENTE POR UNA BUENA CHARLA JUNTO AL FUEGO EN ALGÚN LUGAR NUEVO O UN SALTO HIPERESPACIAL EN ALGUNA SINGULARIDAD CUÁNTICA, SIENDO PRÍNCIPE DE BARNARD TENÍA MUCHAS LIBERTADES, PERO MAS QUE NINGUNA OTRA ÉL AMABA LA LIBERTAD DE VIVIR A LA MANERA QUE ÉL QUERÍA, Y ESA ERA LA MISMA QUE LA DE TODOS SUS AMIGOS, GENTE DE LA CLASE TRABAJADORA QUE IBA POR UNA COPA AL FINAL DE UN LARGO DÍA DE TRABAJO, ASÍ VIVÍA TAMBIÉN LAIR QUIEN INCLUSO HABÍA CONSEGUIDO UN EMPLEO COMO INVESTIGADOR EN EL CENTRO DE CIENCIAS TEMPORALES DE BARNARD, CONSIGUIENDO CREAR ESA CÁMARA DEL TIEMPO DE LA QUE TANTO SE HABLABA PERO DE LA QUE POCO SE CONOCÍA.

IR CON LOWE ERA UNA TENTACIÓN DEMASIADO GRANDE, DEMASIADO PROVOCADORA PARA ÉL, SERÍA COMO UNA GRAN LECCIÓN DE HISTORIA EN VIVO Y EN DIRECTO, SERÍA RIESGOSA Y ESO SONABA BASTANTE BIEN... DEMASIADO BIEN... .

POR AQUELLOS DÍAS EL CENTRO DE CIENCIAS DEL TIEMPO ANDABA ALGO LENTO Y EL TRABAJO SE HABÍA VUELTO RUTINARIO, INLAIRA SU NOVIA ESTABA ENFRASCADA EN SUS LIBROS PUES AÚN NO TERMINABA SUS ESTUDIOS EN LA UNIVERSIDAD DE ALTAIR DONDE HABÍA IDO A ESTUDIAR EXOBIOLOGÍA; MIENTRAS QUE ÉL ANDABA POR AHÍ HACIENDO CUALQUIER COSA PARA SALIRSE DE LA RUTINA Y ESTA SI QUE SERÍA UNA MUY BUENA FORMA PARA ROMPER CON EL TEDIO QUE SENTÍA. PERO POR OTRO LADO ESTABA SU MADRE, AURAS NO ESTARÍA MUY FELIZ DE SABER QUE SU HIJO SE METERÍA EN LÍOS CON LA HISTORIA Y MENOS QUE HARÍA UN VIAJE A UNA DE LAS ÉPOCAS MÁS PELIGROSAS DEL PLANETA TIERRA.

DE PRONTO SE ENCONTRÓ DIVIDIDO ENTRE SU AMIGO Y SU MADRE, PERO AUNQUE LAIR AMABA REALMENTE A LA EMPERATRIZ YA SABÍA POR CUAL LADO HABÍA DE DECANTARSE ASÍ QUE RETOMÓ LA PLUMA, GARABATEÓ UNAS CUANTAS NOTAS MÁS Y SE PUSO EN PIE , -VAMOS, LOWE, PREPARAREMOS ESA NAVE TUYA EL LEO 4 PARA UN SALTO TEMPORAL AL PASADO, YO IRÉ CONTIGO, NO TE PREOCUPES, NO TE COMERÁN LOS BÁRBAROS.-

LOWE LE SONRIÓ COMPLACIDO, LO HABÍA CONSEGUIDO DE NUEVO, RETAR A LAIR SIEMPRE FUNCIONABA, AL BARNARENSE LE ENCANTABA PROBAR QUE ERA EL MEJOR EN TODO Y ADORABA LAS AVENTURAS RIESGOSAS, AUNQUE LO QUE MAS LE ALEGRABA ES QUE NO ESTARÍA SOLO, Y CONTARÍA CON UNA DE LAS MENTES MAS EXPERTAS EN ASUNTOS TEMPORALES QUE ÉL CONOCÍA.

-MUCHAS GRACIAS LAIR, LO DIGO EN SERIO.-

LAIR LE SONRIÓ CON COMPLICIDAD,-NI LO MENCIONES, MEJOR VAMOS YA ANTES DE QUE ME ARREPIENTA-

AMBOS SALIERON DE LA CASA CON ESE AIRE DE TRAVESURA QUE LES HABÍA ACOMPAÑADO DESDE AQUEL DÍA EN QUE SE HABÍAN CONOCIDO 20 AÑOS ATRÁS, LAIR MIRÓ POR ÚLTIMA VEZ LA CALLE DESIERTA DEL POBLADO Y TOMANDO A LOWE POR DEBAJO DE LOS BRAZOS LE LEVANTÓ CON FACILIDAD ABRUMADORA MIENTRAS SE ELEVABA SUAVEMENTE EN MEDIO DE AQUEL VIENTO FRÍO DEL PLANETA.

A LOWE LE ENCANTABA VOLAR ASÍ, TENÍA QUE ACEPTAR QUE DISFRUTABA SALIR DE JUERGA CON LAIR PORQUE SIEMPRE REGRESABAN VOLANDO LITERALMENTE A CASA, LE FASCINABAN LAS VISTAS DEL PUEBLO DESDE LAS ALTURAS Y TAMBIÉN LE ENCANTABA LA VISIÓN DE LAS ESTRELLAS CON SUS 3 LUNAS ACOMPAÑÁNDOLAS.

ATERRIZARON CERCA DEL LEO4 SOLO PARA ECHAR UNA ÚLTIMA MIRADA AL PUEBLO ANTES DE ABORDAR LA NAVE, LAS LUCECILLAS DE LOS PANELES DE CONTROL SE ENCENDIERON AL MOMENTO QUE ELLOS SE ACOMODABAN EN SUS ASIENTOS FRENTE A LOS MONITORES DE MANDO, LAIR DIO UN RÁPIDO VISTAZO AL MÓDULO CIENTÍFICO, 10MTS DE LARGO, 2 PEQUEÑAS HABITACIONES, UN LABORATORIO Y EL PUENTE DE MANDO, NADA MÁS, PEQUEÑA PERO EFICIENTE, PENSÓ MIENTRAS SE ACOMODABA LAS ALAS SOBRE LOS COSTADOS. LOWE DESPLEGÓ LAS CONSOLAS DE NAVEGACIÓN Y ASEGURÓ LAS ESCOTILLAS, ESTABAN LISTOS PARA PARTIR A DONDE QUIERA QUE ESE CURSO LOS LLEVARA.

-BIEN, LAIR, ESTAMOS LISTOS, SUPONGO QUE LOS PROPULSORES CRONOTRÓNICOS SERÁN UTILIZADOS POR PRIMERA VEZ EN ESTA NAVE.- DIJO LOWE DESPLEGANDO EL TABLERO EN CUESTIÓN.

-¿EN SERIO NUNCA HAZ HECHO UN VIAJE TEMPORAL?- CUESTIONÓ LAIR MIENTRAS INTRODUCÍA LOS PRIMEROS DATOS EN EL CURSO DE NAVEGACIÓN.

-NO, JAMÁS, ME DAN DOLOR DE CABEZA- ASEVERÓ MIENTRAS SUS MANOS SE MOVÍAN RÁPIDAMENTE SOBRE LOS CONTROLES AMBIENTALES.

-BUENO, ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE TE GUSTARÁ, ES FANTÁSTICO , ES COMO ESTUDIAR HISTORIA EN LAS CÁMARAS DE REALIDAD VIRTUAL, SOLO QUE AQUÍ, CUALQUIER CAMBIO AFECTA A TODO EL FUTURO, ESO ES LO DIVERTIDO, EL RIESGO DE NO DESAPARECER EN EL INTENTO.- LOWE LO MIRÓ DE SOSLAYO Y SIGUIÓ CON SU TAREA MIENTRAS SONREÍA DE BUENA GANA, LO PASARÍAN BIEN, ESO ESTABA GARANTIZADO.

LOS PROPULSORES CRONOTRÓNICOS DE LA NAVE SE ENCENDIERON CREANDO UNA SINGULARIDAD TEMPORAL SOBRE LA ATMÓSFERA DEL PLANETA, EL LEO 4 SE ELEVÓ SILENCIOSAMENTE MIENTRAS EL PULSO DE LOWE SE AGOLPABA CONTRA SU PECHO EN LATIDOS DESCONTROLADOS.

VIO COMO LA NAVE CRUZABA LA ESTRATOSFERA DE BARNARD CUARTO Y ENTRABA JUSTO POR LA SINGULARIDAD, ESCUCHÓ A LAIR CASI COMO ENTRE SUEÑOS. -ENTRANDO EN CAMPO TEMPORAL CUANTUM EN ...3...2...1... DESTINO LA TIERRA... AÑO 1990... ADELANTE!-

EL NEGRO DEL ESPACIO Y LAS CORRIENTES TEMPORALES LOS ENVOLVIÓ MIENTRAS LOS LANZABA 1000 AÑOS ATRÁS EN EL TIEMPO.


	3. AIORIA

Capítulo 3

Aioria.

Cerró el libro, la visión de aquel sueño seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza, aún no podía reconocer del todo que aquel solo había sido un sueño malo.

Se levantó apesadumbrado y corrió las cortinas, el paisaje que se le reveló bajo la luz de aquel sol quemante del verano se le antojó indolente, incapaz de darle alguna señal de que aquello que había soñado era cierto.

Odiaba esa sensación, y por un momento pensó que también se odiaba a si mismo, y por supuesto estaba comenzando a odiarla también a ella.

Miró el libro viejo de páginas amarillas sobre la suave superficie de su cama y se negó por todos los medios a aceptar que era su destino el que estaba escrito en esas líneas viejas; la imagen de la tienda de computadoras del día anterior le cruzó rápidamente por la mente, y con ella vino también el recuerdo de aquel sentimiento quemante que había sentido cuando Milo le había dicho casi murmurando, -Vamos Aioria, nosotros no pertenecemos aquí- mientras le obligaba casi a empujones a salir del establecimiento.

Simplemente no, no podía aceptarlo, por el echo de que no estaba de acuerdo, no era su decisión, no era lo que él había elegido para si, y tampoco era lo que él deseaba.

Caminó hacia el espejo y se contempló en él, la mirada furiosa que el espejo le devolvió lo sobresaltó, aunque el susto aumentó cuando notó aquel vacío en esos ojos azules, ¿Donde estaba la fe de antes?, ¿Donde había quedado esa expresión confiada, casi fanática que apenas la semana anterior había en sus ojos?. ¿Que había visto en aquella maldita tienda de computadoras para que de golpe le cambiara su mundo volviéndolo de cabeza?.

Cronos seguía rigiendo el mundo mientras ella lo mantenía prisionero lejos del tiempo, lejos del porvenir, algo a lo que él sentía y entendía que le pertenecía, había luchado por ella, había muerto por ella, y ya libre de su yugo, incluso había renunciado a su eternidad para volver al mundo mortal a petición de ella, y ahora...

-¡Y ahora que...!- Se encontró gritando al tiempo que su puño se cubría de sangre al contacto con el cristal del espejo. Las tibias lágrimas le corrían trazando dolorosos surcos en sus mejillas mientras la frustración de su corazón lentamente iba dando paso a la tristeza infinita.

Observó con expresión febril el brotar de su sangre que manchaba de escarlata su brazo y su cuerpo blanco e inmaculado, su desnudez resplandecía con la luz que se filtraba por la ventana dándole un aire mucho más mágico, era un príncipe atrapado en el tiempo, encadenado al destino trazado por otra mano, condenado por una voluntad ajena a una vida que el ya no deseaba vivir.

La última de sus ilusiones se había marchado un mes antes, él la había visto partir con la luz del alba, sus cabellos de fuego al viento, su porte señorial cruzando la escalinata de las 12 casas con la cara alta y cubierta, mirando al frente con los puños apretados, conteniendo el odio y la furia, gritando en silencio que ella también la odiaba. Marin se había marchado sin volver jamás el rostro atrás, incluso cuando ella la había llamado, siguió de largo pasando por entre los guardias que vigilaban las fronteras del santuario hasta perderse en la lejanía. ¿A donde había ido?... Se preguntó mientras la cordura regresaba a su mente, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

Después de asear su templo y a él mismo, dejó la casa del león dorado para subir como todos los días al templo de Sagitario, donde seguramente encontraría a su hermano como cada mañana, sentado cerca de la ventana rememorando cosas que para él no valía la pena recordar, aunque quizás era la única forma en que el santo arquero podía mantenerse cuerdo después de haber pasado por tanto.

Encontró el templo de Virgo vacío y aunque llamó barias veces nadie le respondió ni con la voz ni con el cosmo, así que optó por atravesarlo sin hacer ruido. Continuó su ascenso y hasta Libra donde el antiguo maestro apenas lo saludó con un frío buenos días, Aioria era consciente de que aquel hombre tampoco estaba bien, el cansancio de las casi tres centurias se le reflejaba en la mirada que no hacía juego con aquel rostro juvenil, todo él parecía una mala broma del destino o del tiempo o de los mismos dioses, dejó esos pensamientos para no abrumarse y volver a perder los estribos de nuevo y continuó con su camino.

Cuando arribó a Escorpio, vio a Milo y Camus sentados en las escaleras, revisando una serie de notas de compra y apuntando en un cuadernillo algunas cuentas, los saludó con la mano para no interrumpir y siguió adelante.

Cuando traspuso el umbral del templo de Sagitario encontró como ya suponía, a Aioros sentado frente a la ventana, tenía una copa de agua fresca en la mano y parecía no haber notado su presencia. El león se acercó lentamente, mirando con ternura a aquel joven a quien ella le había robado 12 años de su vida, aunque aquella vez, quizás ella no había tenido aquella intención, pero eso ya no importaba mucho, ahora que al igual que él, Aioros se veía obligado a vivir tardíamente una vida que no era ni nueva ni mucho menos normal.

Le tocó el hombro para hacerse notar y fue así como consiguió que el arquero por fin le viera; -Hola Aioria, llegas tarde- le dijo mientras le revolvía los cabellos, a Aioros le encantaba jugar con los cabellos de su hermano menor, era, quizás, que le traía buenos recuerdos, memorias de un chiquillo no mayor de 4 años que jugueteaba a perseguir palomas cerca del coliseo de entrenamiento. Para el dueño de la décima casa el despertar no había sido nada fácil, recordaba que apenas abrir los ojos, un rostro conocido aunque mayor le sonrió tristemente mientras aquellas primeras palabras después de 13 años eran pronunciadas. -Me alegra verte de nuevo querido hermano.- Quizás Aioria no había podido decirle más debido a los sentimientos encontrados, o solo al echo de que ambos estuvieran ahí estaba mal.

Aun así, y aunque el regreso fuera una mala decisión de ella, Aioria y él estaban juntos y tal razón era todo lo que él necesitaba para enfrentarse a ese despertar que le resultaba tan doloroso, tan fuera de tiempo, tan atemporal.


End file.
